Home
by cresent dreamer
Summary: A song fic about Hinata and Naruto to a song by Tayor Sift. My fist song fic!


This is my first song fic! It's about Naruto and Hinata. Enjoy!

**Tim McGraw: By Taylor Swift **

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

"Ya' know Hinata," A boy with spiked Golden hair said. "you have real pretty eyes. Sometimes I think your white eyes shine brighter than the stars."

Hinata blushed at the compliment Naruto had just given her so casually. Piñata shock her head and answered

"That's a lie." Naruto just smiled to himself and shock his head.

They had been together all summer. They went every where in the town in that one summer. The lake, their first kiss, the open fields, where they confessed their feelings, and the backroads, the usual spot.

_  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone   
_

The stars were bright that night. Like brilliant spectrums in the back sky. No matter how many times Naruto's truck got stuck here Hinata never got tired of it. So no matter where they went in his car they always had a soft blue and orange blanket. They would both sit in a corner of the truck and get close together. They could sit there all night finding constellations and talking.

Then the day came. Hinata always knew it would and simply ignored that fact. Naruto on the other hand always remembered it and made sure to make all of his time with her worth while. So when Hinata woke up she never expected to see a car diving away from his house.

The car was Naruto's truck. She stated running, but it was out of sight before she could even get 12 feet. Still, she kept running, thinking that he would turn around. He didn't. Hinata fell down on the dirt road gasping for breath.

"I-I couldn't stop him…." Were the only words she said before she broke down crying. That is, until a thought occurred to her. He could leave. She just hoped he remembered a few things about her.

_  
But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me   
_

Hinata's favorite song was "When the stars go blue" by Tim McGraw.

Hinata was sick on the day of the fair. It was a perfect day for one too. The skies were blue, the grass was green, and the weather was hot. Unfortunately she had to miss that all **and** Tim McGraw. Yea, it really sucked. Until the next day when she got that phone call from Naruto.

He didn't say much only to get dressed up and meet him at the fair grounds. So she did. It was a warm night and Hinata had on a little black dress. Then Naruto got out of his car which had just pulled in.

He was in a white shirt and black pants and clutched a CD player in his hands. He grinned at her and searched for an out lit to lug in the CD player. He pressed play and all of a sudden "When the Stars go blue" came out of the CD player.

Hinata gasped at the music as Naruto led her out to dance. She blushed at him and he smiled. They danced the night away.

_  
September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that_

Naruto hated when people made fun of Hinata. He was the only one that stood up for her, but with him gone…..

Hinata had a hard time at school that year. The disregard for her feelings was driving her insane. She knew that she had to be strong. For her friend and for him. Even so, sometimes she had to give in and break down and cry. She would cry alone, without anyone knowing or caring.

A part of her was happy about the present state she was in. Not the part where people taunted her, the part that Naruto didn't have to see her like this. She had assignments pouring in and the name calling didn't help much either. All of this put her in a very fragile mental state. It would make him sad to see her like this. So she was happy.

_  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:   
_

It was brown. The special box Hinata kept her treasures in was brown. It might seem a little childish, but it was a sanctuary for Hinata. Inside of that box were ordinary odds and ends that interested Hinata.

In the box was a letter to someone special. Okay, really it was to Naruto. Hinata wrote it too him three summers ago. The day he had to leave her for what would seem like forever. It was her one hope.

_  
When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me   
_

She loved to feel him. Hinata sometimes would need assurance to know that he was real and not just a dream. The best part was he always smelled of earth. Correction, earth **and** sunshine. Hinata had grown to love that smell.

So it was only reasonable that she would always put her head on his chest. In short she loved to know that he was there. That was pure bliss to her.

Those jeans were her favorite. They were old and faded but she always seemed to see Naruto when she wore them. That was why they were kept in her special box too.

_  
And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:   
_

It was an old house one with rickety shutters and old creaky steps. She couldn't believe that she had the courage enough to come back here and just stand. If she came all the way here she was going to do what she came here to do! She clutched the envelope in her hands, and slowly walked foreword.

The steps underneath of her creaked as if to say: One mention of him coming back and you rush to put that stupid piece of paper here! He doesn't care for you! Just go away! Hinata swallowed hard. She reached down and put the letter in between the door and the door frame. Hinata smiled happily and ran of to the lake, just so she could sit there.

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,   
Mmmm   
_

A golden haired boy of 18 made his way to the house he stayed in that one summer. It was actually his uncles' house. He had just stayed there that summer. This place was where he met that girl. That one girl that actually understood him.

The house was still as old and out of commission as it had been three years ago, but something was out of place. Naruto couldn't figure what it was until he saw it sticking out of the door.

It was a letter his name was scribbled on it in cursive. Inquiringly he opened it. It read as follows:

Dear Naruto,

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: That little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Love Hinata

Naruto dropped the letter and ran to his truck. After all maybe he could see her.

Hinata was in lying the grass singing the song she wrote for Naruto. She was so engrossed in singing that she didn't notice when a familiar truck stopped on the side of the road. The next thing she knew someone's body was over hers hugging her tight. Spiky hair blue eyes…Wait!

"N-Naruto?"

All he did was hug her tighter. Oh how he missed hearing her voice that melodic voice. He couldn't take it any more he captured her lips with his own.

Hinata was surprised at first, but quickly responded. She had missed him and here he was. He was with her right now. This was real. The passion filled kiss lasted about 30 seconds but it felt like forever to them. When they finally broke apart they just stared into each others eyes, slightly gasping.

Naruto smiled and said

"I'm Home."

_  
You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_


End file.
